


nora 1

by romanticalgirl



Category: Brothers & Sisters
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-21
Updated: 2013-04-21
Packaged: 2017-12-09 03:34:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/769504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted 6-12-08</p>
    </blockquote>





	nora 1

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 6-12-08

Nora doesn’t try to make sense of things anymore. Her life used to make sense, and then she found out much of it was a lie, so she’s beginning to suspect that when things are going the way she thinks they should, everything’s about to fall apart. Which isn’t to say that she’s not perfectly willing to accept happiness – for herself or her children – but she’s going to regard anything resembling it with suspicion for quite a while.

Kevin and Justin have taken part of their summer to help her clean out the house, and she’s using things she always saved for another day to help furnish the outreach home she’s working on for the families of all the sick children beign treated nearby. For her sanity, she’s thankful that Holly honored the proposal, though Ojai Foods is no longer the name proudly sponsoring her idea. Ojai Foods: a subsidiary of Walker Landing. She should be proud of the Walker name on there, but instead it tastes like whatever vintage she’s having has a particularly bitter aftertaste.

She’s almost finished with the attic now, and it’s strange not to have her whole life up here with her. She comes from a long line of collectors and pack rats, and she’s always hated to let anything go. Maybe it comes with being a mom, or maybe it’s just her. Or maybe there’s really not any difference between the two. She remembers back to a time when she wasn’t a mother – it does exist, no matter what her children might think – and she wasn’t so different. Maybe the dreams were different, but she wouldn’t trade them. She can imagine her life without drinking ouzo in Greece and dancing in Paris and skiing in the Alps, but life without knowing that all of her children are just a phone call away seems unimaginable, foreign.

She loved William for most of her life, and she hated him for some of it too. He’s left her more surprises than she deserves and more heartache than she sometimes thinks she can handle. But she has her strength in all these memories, even as she packs them away and out the door, and in her children, still babies no matter how old they get.


End file.
